1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering apparatus, and particularly to a tilt-telescopic steering apparatus capable of adjusting the tilting angle of a steering wheel and the position thereof in an axial direction according to the driving posture of a driver.
2. Background Art
A previously known steering apparatus for a motor vehicle is a tilt-telescopic steering capable of the tilting angle of a steering wheel according to the physique and driving attitude of a driver and the axial position of the steering wheel.
Now, in order to assure the space in the vicinity of the knee of the driver, there is an idea of locating the components of the tip-telescopic steering apparatus at a possibly near position to a steering shaft. On the other hand, JP-T-10-512826 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application) discloses a steering apparatus in which the yoke supporting the steering shaft arranged in an outer column tube is shifted along a vertical groove formed at a pair of bracket segments, thereby adjusting the tilting angle of the steering shaft.